


Someone Who's Just Right

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of Harry/Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were up to Liam, he'd take Niall to the bathroom right now – but that isn't going to happen. Not tonight. They've got other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, considering I haven't had any inspiration for 1D fic for months and months, but... enjoy? :)

"See anything you like?" 

Niall's breath ghosts across the sweaty skin of Liam's neck and he feels a shiver run down his spine. The other boy's body is pressed against his own and he's grinding a little as they move together to the beat of the music in their own little confined space on the dance floor of the crowded night club. Liam lets his hands slide down to Niall's ass, cupping it firmly, and suppresses a soft groan when Niall rolls his hips, bringing their crotches in direct contact. If it were up to Liam, he'd take Niall to the bathroom and fuck him raw right now – but that isn't going to happen. Not tonight. They've got other plans. 

After talking about it for weeks, they've finally decided to have a threesome. Tonight. It's been a fantasy for both of them for a long time, and it isn't like Liam isn't looking forward to it – he is. But right now, he's horny and the fact that Niall's hips are pressed flush against his own isn't helping. Besides, so far, he hasn't seen anyone he would like to take home with them. It's not that there aren't any attractive guys here – the club is _packed_ with them – but none of them seem exactly _right_.

Since they don't have a friend they could ask to join them, Niall suggested looking for someone who might be interested in their favourite club. Whenever they go out, they find themselves looking around, admiring strangers on the dance floor, so Liam doesn't doubt that sooner or later, they'll find someone they both approve of. Liam isn't entirely sure that it'll be quite as easy as Niall imagines, though – it's hard enough to find someone for a quick hook-up in the bathroom these days, at least in a non-gay club – so looking for someone who wants to have sex with _both_ of them, as tempting as that offer may sound, is probably going to be a challenge. 

Still, he looks around the club, trying to figure out who's alone and into guys, which turns out to be a lot harder than even he expected. Maybe they should've gone to a _gay_ club in the first place; that would've narrowed it down a little. 

His eyes linger on a few guys but eventually, he just shakes his head. "Not really."

Niall sighs. "You're so fucking picky."

He turns around in Liam's arms and presses his back against his front instead, which only makes Liam's trousers feel even tighter. Not helping, Niall. His hands stray to Niall's hips again and he rests his chin on his shoulder, cock pressed comfortably against Niall's backside. 

"What about him?" Niall asks, pointing at a tall blond guy who's making eyes at a broad-shouldered redhead. 

"Hmm," Liam murmurs, shaking his head. 

"And him? He's cute," Niall suggests, pointing out an admittedly good-looking model-type guy with dark curls and green eyes. 

"Yeah, but…" 

Liam knows he's being difficult, but he wants this to be right. It's his first (and possibly only) threesome, and he doesn't want to settle for just anyone. So far, he hasn't seen anyone who really tickles his fancy. Sure, he can imagine sleeping with all of the guys Niall has pointed out to him so far, but he has a feeling that they wouldn't click. He can't really explain it; he just knows. 

Niall sighs heavily and turns back around, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and pressing their lips together in a long, deep kiss. When he draws back, he raises an eyebrow at him. "Is it me or are you being a pain in the ass tonight?"

Liam frowns momentarily, then feels a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I could be a pain in _your_ ass…"

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Niall laugh and then roll his eyes. 

"As tempting as that sounds… no. We came here for a reason tonight, and I'm not leaving until we've found our guy."

"Am I not enough for you anymore?" Liam asks in a tone of mock hurt, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. 

Niall rolls his eyes. "Don't be a dick; you know that's not what this is about. I thought you wanted this."

"I do," Liam admits, sighing heavily. "I just didn't think it would take this much time to find someone. I figured by this time we'd already be going at it."

"You'd be buried balls-deep inside someone already if you weren't so bloody choosy," Niall groans, giving him a pointed look before he once again turns around to face the crowd.

Liam grimaces but knows Niall has a point. He squeezes the other boy's hips and sways with him, turning them around a little after a while to have a look at the guys dancing on the other side of the club. 

A sharp intake of breath, followed by a soft "oh" makes Liam raise his brows and look at Niall curiously. The other boy is staring off into the distance and Liam follows his gaze. He scans the crowd in order to find whoever has caught Niall's attention. He glances towards the bar area, squinting to make out the guys leaning against it in the darkness of the club.

Suddenly, he sucks in a breath when he sees him, and knows Niall can't possibly be looking at someone else. The boy they're both checking out now is leaning against the bar, sipping some sort of fruity cocktail. He's gorgeous, even from a distance, and Liam unconsciously digs his fingers into Niall's hips. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Niall asks, turning his head to brush a kiss over Liam's cheek. 

"Dark and handsome over there by the bar? Yeah," Liam says instantly, not taking his eyes off their potential partner for the night for fear of losing him. "That's him. I want him."

"Then you shall have him," Niall announces cheerfully, stepping away from Liam. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Liam has no time to change his mind – not that he wants to – cause Niall's already on his way to the boy in question. When he's about halfway there, the boy seems to notice that he is being approached, and looks up curiously. Across the crowd, their eyes meet, and Liam swallows hard at the intensity in the stranger's dark gaze. 

Then the boy focuses on Niall, an almost timid smile appearing on his lips when Niall says hi. 

Liam watches them talk for a moment, trying to figure out whether the boy is interested in Niall's proposal. It's hard to say when he can't even hear what they're saying – but from what Liam can tell, the boy's body language doesn't suggest disgust. Which is a great start. 

After a moment, Niall points in his direction, and the dark stranger's eyes are on him once again. Liam licks his lips and makes himself smile, raising a hand in an awkward wave. The boy's eyes bore into him and Liam feels oddly naked under the stranger's scrutiny. Finally, Tall, Dark and Handsome takes his eyes off him and turns back to Niall, lips moving as he answers Niall's question. Liam isn't sure if he imagines it, but he thinks he sees a tiny nod.

Dying to find out what's going on, Liam decides to approach them, managing a little smile when he reaches them. "Hey," he says softly, touching Niall's back to get his attention. 

Niall looks over at him and grins; that wide, white smile that's nearly impossible to resist. "Hey, guess what? Someone's interested."

Liam's heart skips a beat. "Oh?"

Niall nods. "Liam, meet Zayn, Zayn, this is Liam. I asked Zayn if he'd be interested in… let's say 'hanging out' with us tonight, and he said yes."

For a moment, Liam wonders if Niall actually used the expression 'hanging out' because that could give the boy the wrong idea. Now that they've found their guy, he doesn't want anything to go wrong.

Liam swallows hard, and up close, Zayn's eyes are even more intense than from afar. After an almost awkwardly long moment of silence, Liam manages a smile. "Nice to meet you, Zayn," he says, holding out his hand. 

Zayn shakes it, smiles back and gives him a nod. "Nice to meet you too, Liam," he says, and reaches for his glass again, finishing his drink. 

Niall beams. "Great, now that that's done… shall we? Or would you rather stay and have another drink; maybe some dancing?"

Zayn nods. "Sure. I mean, yeah, we can leave. Or stay. Whatever you like."

"Yeah, let's go," says Liam, licking suddenly dry lips because Zayn is _still_ looking at him and he's beginning to feel a little weak-kneed. 

Niall tugs on his arm. "Come on then."

Liam blinks and finally, reluctantly, breaks the eye contact with Zayn but still glances over at him every once in a while to make sure he's still following them as they make their way to the exit of the club. 

Liam's flat is a couple of blocks away from the club, so it only takes them a few minutes by foot to get there. Niall makes some small talk as they walk, and Liam is grateful since he has no idea what to say in a situation like this. It all comes much easier to Niall. 

When they arrive, he fumbles with the keys, and manages to unlock the door after a moment, taking the two other boys first upstairs, then inside his flat. There's an awkward silence for a moment as they take off their jackets and make their way into the living room, but then Niall starts talking again, instantly making all three of them feel more at ease. 

"Do you want a drink, mate? What do you want?" Niall asks, looking from Zayn to Liam and back again.

Zayn shrugs. "Um. Anything, I'm not picky. Beer?"

"Liam?"

Liam gives a one-shouldered shrug as well. "Beer's fine."

Niall nods and leaves to go to the kitchen to get their beers, leaving Liam and Zayn alone for a couple of minutes. They're still standing there in the living room, both with their hands buried in their pockets. Liam's about to open his mouth and probably say something incredibly stupid, when Niall saves him.

"Fridge's empty!" he calls from the kitchen and Liam sighs.

"Right, I forgot to bring a new six pack upstairs… I'll get one, hang on."

He gives Zayn a little smile, then almost runs straight into Niall on his way to the front door. Niall grins and steadies him. "Careful there," he says, then adds, "Hurry."

Liam gives him a nod and leaves the flat to get beer from the basement. As he always does when he runs out of something, he curses the fact that he lives on the third floor of a building with no lift, and is once again out of breath by the time he reaches his flat's door. 

Before he re-enters the flat, he takes a few deep breaths, allowing his heart to slow down, and pushes his hair back, hoping he looks all right. Maybe he should sneak into the bathroom before rejoining the other boys, but after toying with the idea for a few seconds, he shakes his head and decides against it. He can't look that bad if Zayn has agreed to come home with them, right? Besides, his hair's hopefully gonna get messed up all over again once they get started, so there would be no point in making himself presentable. 

Why is he so nervous anyway? It's not like this is that different from a random anonymous hook-up with someone he's met at a club – which is something Liam doesn't do _regularly_ , but it _has_ happened every once in a while. The fact that Niall's here with them should make him feel more confident, not less. 

The thought of having both Zayn and Niall at the same time tonight makes him gulp nervously, and he tells himself to get a grip. Another deep breath later, he pushes the door open.

He enters the flat, and stops short. 

There, on the couch in his living room, Niall is practically in Zayn's lap with his tongue down Zayn's throat. Zayn's eyes are closed, his head tilted up, and he's clearly enjoying the kiss. 

Liam just stares. 

It isn't like he's jealous. He and Niall aren't a couple. They're friends; best friends, and started hooking up a few months ago. What started out of boredom has turned into a pretty regular friends-with-benefits thing, and it works. They always have someone to shag when they aren't dating anyone, and together, they've already discovered a number of kinks they weren't aware they had before. There's no awkwardness, no jealousy when one of them goes on a few dates with someone else. It works, and while their initial worry was that one (or both) of them would get emotionally attached to the other, that never actually happened, so they decided to keep doing it until one of them has the prospect of a serious relationship. So far, that moment hasn't come, though. 

Liam figures that Niall will be the first one to meet someone special – he is a social butterfly and falls in love more easily than Liam himself does. And Liam isn't looking forward to a time when regular sex with Niall won't be a possibility anymore, but this isn't the time to worry about _that_.

Liam focuses on the situation at hand, licks his lips and closes the door noiselessly, then sets down the six pack of beer on the kitchen counter before he makes his way into the living room where Niall is now straddling Zayn's thighs, hands in his hair as he kisses him deeply. Not taking his eyes off them, Liam sits down next to them, close enough to feel the heat radiating off them, and watches them intently. Zayn's eyes open and he breaks the kiss quickly, drawing back. Liam is charmed by the faint flush that works its way into his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I–"

"Yeah, sorry," Niall says with a grin. "We kind of got started without you."

Liam raises a brow at him, then shakes his head. "That's all right," he murmurs. "As long as you're planning to include me at some point…"

He smiles hesitantly, then licks his lips because once again, Zayn's eyes are boring into him, occasionally straying to his lips. Liam doesn't even have to be asked; he's been longing to feel Zayn's lips against his own ever since he first saw him. He pushes himself up on his knees and leans in, cupping the side of Zayn's neck. He looks down at him for a long moment, taking in those incredibly long lashes surrounding intense brown eyes, and his full, pink lips. He brushes a finger over Zayn's bottom lip, then leans down and presses his mouth to Zayn's, eyes fluttering closed. 

Zayn responds immediately, tilting his head to the side to kiss Liam fully, lips parting slightly as they both fall into the kiss, letting it grow deeper. "Mmmh…"

The little sound Zayn makes goes straight to Liam's cock and he swallows hard, cupping the back of his neck and digging his fingers into it as he slides his tongue into his mouth, tasting the strawberry cocktail Zayn was drinking before. Niall's murmuring words of encouragement into Zayn's ear and Liam lets out a startled sigh when he feels the warmth of Niall's breath ghost across his own collarbone, followed by a gentle kiss. Niall's hair brushes Liam's cheek and Liam can tell by the soft sucking noises coming from his friend, that he's kissing Zayn's neck. Zayn seems to appreciate the attention he's getting because another soft sound leave his lips, muffled by Liam's mouth pressed to his own.

When Liam finally draws back, he stares at Zayn in awe, heart racing in his chest, and Zayn looks back at him through heavy-lidded eyes, head tilted to the side a little cause Niall still has his mouth fastened to Zayn's neck. Niall's hand sneaks its way beneath Zayn's t-shirt, and from what Liam can tell, he's pinching his nipples, making Zayn squirm. 

Damn, he moves fast. 

Liam has to smile when he remembers the first time _they_ hooked up. They were hanging out at Niall's, both bored out of their minds but not feeling like actually getting up and doing something productive either, when Niall promptly kissed Liam. One thing led to another, and before Liam knew it, they were lying on the floor, sweaty and sated and covered in come, the only sound in the room their heavy panting. 

"You wanna do this again sometime?" Niall asked when he'd caught his breath, and since it had been the best shag of Liam's life, there was only one way to answer that question. 

And here they are, several months later, taking their relationship, for lack of a better term, to the next level. 

By having a threesome. 

Liam's gonna need a while to really wrap his head around that concept. 

Snapping out of his reverie, he gently nudges Niall's hand aside, replacing it with his own and letting his fingertips ghost over smooth, warm skin. Zayn lets out a whimper and holds Liam's eyes, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip before he bites down on it while long fingers tangle in Niall's hair. 

Niall moans at the gentle tug of his hair, encouraging it before he draws back, releasing Zayn's neck with a satisfying wet 'pop'. He leans back to admire the hickey he's just left on the other boy's neck, his smile smug. Liam raises a brow at him and Niall grins sheepishly. "Oops. Got a little over-excited there."

Zayn looks over at him, elegant fingers coming up to touch the bruise on his neck. "That's all right," he says softly, returning Niall's grin. Liam pulls his hand out from under Zayn's shirt and takes a breath. 

"So, I got the beers. Do you guys want one or should we move this to the bedroom?"

He usually doesn't want to get down to business right away but he's still nervous and not entirely sure how to handle this situation. Niall's helping a lot, of course, but Liam's mind is working frantically on the technical details of a threesome, wondering how this is gonna go and how they're gonna do it – and he's probably over-thinking this. 

Niall reaches down to adjust his cock in his trousers and shrugs. "I wouldn't mind a beer," he says. "Always gets me in the mood."

Liam snorts. "Don't I know it," he says, and jumps up after Zayn gives him a nod as well.

Liam leaves to get the beers; they're cool enough, so he doesn't bother putting them back in the fridge for a while. He comes back, handing both of them a bottle before he sits back down and he takes a sip. 

Niall throws his leg over Zayn's lap, still sitting half on top of him as he takes a generous swig off his own beer, eyes never leaving Zayn. He seems perfectly at ease, and not for the first time, Liam admires his ability to adapt to just about any situation. "So, have you done this before?"

"Hooked up with two strangers for a threesome? Can't say that I have," Zayn chuckles, giving him a quick smile before he licks the foam off the top of his bottle. Liam watches him avidly and swallows hard, his cock stirring as he watches Zayn's tongue circle the rim of the bottle, and wonders what it'll feel like on his skin. 

He swallows hard, and drinks more beer. 

"Neither have we," Niall admits. "Been thinking about it for a while but never went through with it, mostly because Liam here is really picky. You're pretty much the only bloke he even considered."

Liam flushes and gives Niall a disapproving frown while Zayn's eyes find his again and gives him a tentative smile. "Oh yeah? I feel honoured to meet your criteria."

"I'm not _that_ picky," Liam murmurs, taking another sip and shrugging. "I just don't want to settle for someone who doesn't feel right."

Zayn nods. "It does have to feel right," he agrees. "And I think this does, right?"

He looks from Niall to Liam anxiously, as though afraid they're going to change their mind and send him home after all, and Liam nods quickly. "It does. It… yeah, it does," he says, giving Zayn a reassuring smile. "I don't know why but it just… does."

Zayn smiles back and takes another sip, and Liam still feels hypnotised by the things Zayn's mouth is doing to his bottle. It's not even like he's doing anything that unusual; he just seems to be one of those people who can make anything look sinful and sexy. He clears his throat and looks at Zayn for a long moment. "Weren't you worried that we're, like, some crazy axe murderers who only want to lure you into our flat to–"

When Zayn eyes him with a raised brow, Liam stops and shakes his head. "I'm not saying we are! We're not – we just want sex."

He closes his eyes and sighs. Now he's made them sound like they're desperate – which they really aren't. They're perfectly fine having sex on their own, and as he opens his mouth to explain this to Zayn, Niall just laughs. 

"What Liam is trying to say," he says, "is that we're just looking to sort of broaden our horizons a little tonight. We've had sex before; we just haven't had a threesome. And really, Liam, we _are_ sort of desperate. I mean, have you looked at him? He's gorgeous."

A faint flush appears on Zayn's cheeks and he looks down, a little smile on his lips, clearly pleased by the compliment. Liam resists the urge to touch his cheek, wondering if it feels as warm as it looks. Looking up from his bottle, Zayn nods. "I get it. I've actually had this fantasy for a while too; being approached by two handsome strangers and asked to join them. As for your question – I wouldn't have come home with you if I'd thought you were gonna murder me. You both seem trustworthy, so I hope you are."

"We are," Liam says, nodding. "Don't worry."

"I won't," Zayn murmurs with a sweet smile, and takes another sip. Liam does the same; emptying his bottle after the third swig. He wipes his slightly clammy palms on his jeans, wishing they could just get started already because all this waiting is making him anxious, especially when he looks up again and notices that Zayn and Niall seem to be having some sort of intense staring contest and he feels that odd twinge of jealousy again.

Maybe he's just worried he's gonna end up being the third wheel. So he just has to make sure that won't happen. Easy enough, right? 

Finally, Niall sets his own empty beer bottle down as well, grabbing Zayn's and placing it next to his own. He slides his hand back up to Zayn's chest, tugging on his t-shirt lightly. Zayn's playing with a strand of Niall's hair and finally tugs a little harder to pull him into another deep kiss.

Once again, Liam feels his stomach flip a little and wonders if Zayn doesn't want to kiss him or if he's shy or if he just likes Niall better, or…

_Get a fucking grip._

He rubs his face and takes a breath, pushing all worries away, and leans over to Niall to kiss his neck. Niall makes a soft sound of approval; something between a sigh and a mewl, and Liam smiles as he slides his mouth down to Niall's collarbone and showers it with soft kisses. 

He blinks when he feels someone take his hand, fingers sliding through his own, and he glances over at Zayn who's now watching him again, and holding his hand. Liam gives his hand a tentative squeeze, and another blush colours Zayn's cheek.

"Bedroom?" Liam whispers, and Zayn gives him a faint nod. 

"Yeah, let's go," Niall says as well, and gets to his feet, giving both of them a hand and tugging them up. Liam doesn't let go of Zayn's hand. 

They follow Niall to the bedroom, shoulders bumping because it's a narrow hallway and Liam's surprised he even makes it to the other end of it because his whole body is screaming at him to push Zayn against the wall and have him right there. Only the thought that they're not alone; that there are three of them and that threesomes are probably incredibly hard to pull off when they're standing up, keeps him going. 

Niall's already turned Liam's bedside lamp on by the time Zayn and Liam enter the room, and he strips down to his boxers without preamble. Liam looks at him appreciatively, taking in the pale skin and slight muscles, and feels his mouth water. Niall always has that effect on him. 

He glances over at Zayn and has to smile when Zayn is looking at Niall with just as much admiration. 

He reluctantly lets go of Zayn's hand and turns towards him, tilting the other boy's chin up with a soft brush of his fingers against his jaw, just wanting to silently ask for his permission to undress him. Zayn looks at him through the semi-darkness of the room and then cups the back of his head and pulls him into a hard, passionate kiss. 

Liam's eyes roll into the back of his head and he stifles a moan as he responds to the kiss, hands trailing down Zayn's back and tugging on his thin t-shirt until he manages to work a hand under the fabric and touches warm skin. 

Zayn's breath falters and he thrusts his hips forward, hips flush against Liam's, making his cock twitch in anticipation. 

When Liam briefly forces his eyes open, Niall's come up behind Zayn and he gives Liam a quick smile before he slides his hand to Zayn's front and starts unbuttoning his pants. 

Liam breaks the kiss for a moment to tug Zayn's shirt over his head, and then steps back and stares for a moment. He hadn't expected to see quite this much ink, but he's intrigued, taking a long moment to just admire the tattoos adorning Zayn's body. Fingers trace a few of the lines as he moves his hand down his chest and stomach, thumb grazing a nipple and then circling his bellybutton.

He slides his hands up Zayn's sides, squeezing lightly, exploring the curves of his body, and then looks down, distracted by how Niall's tugging down Zayn's trousers. Liam swallows hard as he notices Zayn's bulge, staring at the shape of his cock outlined through his white boxer briefs. 

Giving in to the urge to touch it, he drops to his knees, grips Zayn's hips and presses his lips to his erection, feeling its slight pulsing and heat through the soft, thin fabric of his underwear. He mouths his cock firmly; looking up at Zayn and watching those long lashes flutter against his cheekbones. 

He slides his hands to his ass and cups it, drawing back to look at Zayn's still-clothed cock again and swallowing hard when he notices the growing wet spot near the tip. 

He hooks two fingers under the waistband of Zayn's underpants, unable to wait any longer, and tugs them down, swallowing hard when the tip of Zayn's cock brushes his cheek, leaving a trail of wetness on it. He turns his head and breathes him in, swallowing hard before he opens his mouth and sucks the head of Zayn's dick into his mouth, tongue darting out to lick up the bit of pre-come along the slit. 

Zayn sucks in a sharp breath and when Liam looks up, he finds two pairs of eyes staring down at him, watching him intently; Zayn's filled with longing, Niall's encouraging. 

Liam draws back and licks his lips, then wraps a firm hand around the base and takes him into his mouth again, feeling the weight of it and exploring the heat and texture and taste with the tip of his tongue. He feels a hand tangle into his hair and can tell it's Niall's. At first he's just tugging lightly, running fingers through his hair; then he presses his hand against the back of his head, forcing him down a little, and Liam moans around Zayn's erection, obliging happily. 

He swallows around Zayn's erection, then relaxes his throat and stares up into Zayn's dark eyes as he takes more of him into his mouth until he has to drop his hand, and most of Zayn's cock is in his mouth. He's spent months practising this on Niall, perfecting his skills, and Niall knows very well how much Liam is able to take. When he looks up and meets his friend's eyes, Niall winks, patting his head as if to tell him he was doing well. 

Then Niall focuses his attention back on Zayn and kisses his shoulder, trusting Liam to know what to do.

And Liam does.

He closes his eyes and starts bobbing his head back and forth on Zayn's cock, tongue pressing against the underside as he draws back and then takes him in again. Zayn's making the most delightful sounds; his voice soft and slightly raspy, and it's the sexiest thing Liam's ever heard. He wants to hear more of it, and wonders what he'll sound like when his cock is buried inside him. If he gets to experience that tonight, that is; maybe Niall's gonna be the one to fuck him and Liam will be doing something else. 

Either way, he can't wait to get more of Zayn.

His cock twitches at the thought, and suddenly Liam realizes that he's the only one who's still fully dressed, the hard fabric of his jeans pressing down on his cock uncomfortably, and he hurriedly works on opening the fastenings of his trousers to release his cock. It springs free and he wraps his hand around it, stroking himself in time with his movements on Zayn's cock. 

He's fully prepared to finish Zayn off; suck him dry and swallow everything, but Niall's got other plans because after a while, Liam feels a familiar tug on his hair and knows Niall wants him to stop. He's used this move on him countless times before. 

He reluctantly slides off Zayn and licks his lip as he looks up at the two of them, staying in the same position, even when Niall takes Zayn's hand and leads him over to the bed, pushing him down on it unceremoniously and getting on top of him. 

Zayn's moans fill the room again, and Liam wants – no, _needs_ to see what Niall is doing to him – so he gets to his feet with some difficulty, tugs off his t-shirt and pushes down his pants all the way. He steps out of them, completely naked now, and moves over to the bed, standing beside it for a moment, eyes on the couple on the bed. 

Niall's lips are pressed to Zayn's chest, sucking hard on a nipple, and Zayn's fisting Niall's hair, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

For a moment, Liam is hypnotized by the stark contrast of the two boys on his bed, all their differences highlighted even in the low light in his bedroom. Niall's pale, spotless body draped across Zayn's, darker and covered in black ink; the blond hair next to black when he moves back up to kiss him again. They're beautiful, and all of a sudden, Liam's previous jealousy is gone and he realizes he'd be perfectly happy to just sit back and watch them be together on their own. 

He lowers himself onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows, hand finding its way back between his legs, eyes never leaving Zayn and Niall. 

"What do you want?" Niall murmurs into Zayn's ear, hands sliding down his sides, fingers digging into his hips. Zayn arches up into the touch and lets out a moan, fingers tangled into Niall's hair. "What do you want me – no, _us_ – to do to you?"

Zayn's breath is shallow and he swallows. "I don't know. Something. Everything."

Niall smiles and looks up at Liam. "What do _we_ want to do to him?"

Countless different scenarios appear in Liam's head and he just nods – everything sounds just about right. Niall rolls his eyes but doesn't complain about Liam's indecisiveness this time; instead, he sits up and motions for Zayn to do the same. "Up," he says, and Zayn pushes himself up obediently, glancing at Liam over his shoulder. 

Liam's cock twitches in his hand and he has the sudden vivid image of Zayn on his knees in front of him, lips stretched around his cock, and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming right then and there. 

Niall touches Zayn's arm. "Get on Liam's lap."

Zayn blinks at him but nods, doing as he's told and hesitantly placing his hands on Liam's shoulders as he straddles his thighs. His cheeks turn slightly pink again and Liam licks his lips and looks at Zayn, manages a reassuring smile. 

"Kiss him, touch him – do whatever you want to him," Niall orders then, and Zayn hesitates for another moment before he cups Liam's cheeks and leans in to kiss him. Liam's eyes flutter closed and he swallows hard; Zayn's lips are warm and soft but insistent, and he opens his mouth to him, letting him deepen the kiss and meeting his tongue with his own. He slides his arms around Zayn's waist, drawing him closer, against him, their chests pressed together, cocks trapped between their bodies. 

As they kiss, he trails his hands up and down Zayn's back once, twice, then cups his ass, stifling a moan at the realization that his ass cheeks seem to fit perfectly into the palms of his hands. He cups them more firmly and squeezes, spreading his cheeks and brushing his thumb over his opening, moaning into Zayn's open mouth when he clenches around the tip of his finger. 

"Fuck," he mutters, breaking the kiss to press his lips to Zayn's neck instead, sucking a mark into his skin that matches the one Niall left on the other side, as he keeps brushing his thumb over the slightly puckered skin around his opening. 

"Lift him up for me, babe," Niall says, and Liam looks up to meet his eyes. Figuring out what Niall wants, he arranges Zayn on top of him, pushing him back just a little so he's on all fours with his ass up in the air, and draws him in for another kiss. 

He doesn't close his eyes this time, wanting to see what Niall is doing, even though he has a pretty good idea of what's going to happen when he spots the tube of lube in Niall's hands. He watches him uncap it and spread the slippery substance over his fingers; then his own hand is pushed aside as Niall slowly works one, then two fingers inside. Liam can tell he's gentle – he always is – but he still feels Zayn tense a little in his arms. He brushes kisses over his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth, silently asking if everything's all right, but Zayn only looks at him with dark, hungry eyes, and Liam has his answer. 

He sucks in a sharp breath when he suddenly feels Zayn's long fingers curl around his dick, pulling the foreskin back and flicking his thumb over the already-leaking head. He pushes up into Zayn's hand, moaning when Zayn starts moving, stroking him while pushing back against Niall's fingers at the same time. His eyes are screwed shut, a look of intense concentration and pleasure on his face, lips parted and glistening in the low light of Liam's bedroom. He leans in and sucks Zayn's bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting a breathy moan from the other boy. He grazes his teeth over his lip, biting lightly, and doesn't let go until it's plump and red, his own spit glistening on it now. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispers, and Zayn's long lashes flutter against his cheeks for a moment before Liam once again loses himself in those dark, intense eyes. 

An almost disappointed mewl leaves Zayn's lips when Niall withdraws his fingers, and Liam keeps a hand on the back of his neck, reassuring him as he watches Niall fumble for a condom and pull it over his cock. 

He watches him give himself a couple of strokes, smiling when he looks up. 

"Zayn, babe, I'm gonna fuck you so good," Niall murmurs as he moves into position behind Zayn, stroking his hands up Zayn's sides. "You ready for me, babe?"

"Fuck, yeah." Zayn's voice sounds strained and Liam strokes his neck and shoulders gently, watching Niall rub his cock against Zayn's entrance, slowly, teasing; taking his time. Zayn lets out a frustrated gasp and drops his head, pressing the top of his head against Liam's stomach, and Liam can't help but notice that his face is so close to his cock now that he can almost feel the warmth of his breath on it. 

He licks his lips and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then keeps watching Niall whose cock is now trapped between Zayn's ass cheeks, pressing them together with both hands, and he's thrusting against him, his whole body moving back and forth as he rubs his cock against him but never actually entering him. 

"Please," Zayn breathes, practically sobbing. "Please, just… please fuck me."

Niall gives Liam a grin and raises a brow. "Louder."

"Fuck me," Zayn whimpers, voice failing him, but apparently it's good enough for Niall because when he draws back this time, he positions his cock, using his hand to make sure it doesn't slip away, and pushes in with one slow, fluid move. Liam's lips part as he watches Niall's cock disappear inside Zayn and his hand tightens around the back of Zayn's neck unconsciously. 

Zayn is breathing heavily and Liam can feel the tension in his muscles; he reaches down and tilts Zayn's chin up so he can look at him when Niall, after giving him some time to adjust, pulls back just to push back in again. 

Zayn's eyes flutter closed and a low moan leaves his lips; a sound so rich and deep that it makes Liam's cock jump a little. 

Zayn notices and looks down at his erection for a moment, then back up at Liam with an impish smile. Liam frowns and is about to ask what's going on when Zayn wraps his hand back around Liam's cock and bends his head to swipe his tongue over the exposed tip. 

Liam groans and slides his hand up into Zayn's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark silky strands and tugging encouragingly as Zayn gradually sucks more and more of him into his mouth. 

The angle isn't ideal and doesn't allow him to actually see Zayn's full lips wrapped around him; all he can see is the top of Zayn's head, so he leans his head back and closes his eyes, focusing on the wet warmth of Zayn's mouth and the tightness of his lips around his length. Every once in a while, his lips seem to tighten around him, and when Liam opens his eyes again, he realizes he's closing his lips around him in time with Niall's thrusts; probably from the impact of Niall's cock slamming into his prostate. 

He meets Niall's eyes and stares at him for a long moment, taking in his flushed, sweaty skin and the expression of pure bliss on his face. 

"How does he feel?" Liam hears himself ask, and wishes for a moment, he could switch places with Niall while at the same time, he wouldn't want to give up the sensation of Zayn's mouth around him for anything in the world. 

"So fucking tight," Niall murmurs, breathing heavily as he keeps fucking into Zayn again and again; his hips making a satisfying slapping sound against Zayn's backside every time they connect. "Tight and warm, and oh god, Liam, so good."

Liam licks his lips and nods; he can imagine it and hope he'll get to experience it later. 

He tightens his fingers in Zayn's hair, then lets go a little, stroking the soft strands gently and encouragingly. He moves his hand down to Zayn's cheek, gasping when he feels his cheeks hollowing as he sucks.

"Fuck," he breathes and tips his head back, reaching behind himself to grip the headboard of his bed and leaning back as far as possible in the hope of getting a peak at Zayn's face. 

"Can you," he starts, licking his lips as he looks back at Niall, "Can you just move back a little, I want to–"

He doesn't even need to finish his sentence as Niall seems to be reading his mind. He places both hands on Zayn's hips and easily pulls him back with him a little, forcing Zayn to move backwards with him. 

Zayn does and then pulls off Liam's cock entirely, breathing heavily as he stares up at him. 

Niall slams into him and Zayn keens, fingers on Liam's hips now; nails leaving crescents in his skin as he braces himself for Niall's rough thrusts. 

Liam leans back and watches for a moment, then reaches between his legs, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and pushing it down to rub the tip over Zayn's lips. Zayn looks up and meets his eyes, a shaky breath ghosting across the wet tip when Niall thrusts in again. 

Liam's lips part of their own accord as he watches the tip of his cock slip into Zayn's mouth. Zayn breathes in through his nose, then closes his mouth around Liam's cock and Liam whimpers as he watches him take all of him in again, and it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. 

Mouth hanging open, he watches Zayn suck him off and push back against Niall at the same time, and he briefly wonders if he'd be able to do the same if their positions were reversed. He knows what it's like to be fucked by Niall – it can get pretty rough – and after a while, he often just finds himself just taking everything Niall gives him after losing the ability to push back against him. 

Suddenly, Zayn makes a strangled sound and Liam looks down at him, stroking his hair for a moment before he looks up at Niall and gives him a nod. Niall grins and reaches around to the front of Zayn's body, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Liam honestly expected Zayn to stop sucking him off when he's close, but he doesn't; he keeps sucking him a little sloppily while Niall continues to fuck him.

He feels Zayn still after a moment and pleasant vibrations surround his cock when Zayn hums as he tenses and loses it, and he feels the splash of hot come somewhere near his knee. He licks his lips and tugs on Zayn's hair a little, forcing him off his cock.

Spit trickles down the corner of Zayn's mouth and chin and he looks up at Liam questioningly; looking almost disappointed at the loss of his cock in his mouth. Liam licks his lips and stares down at him as he strokes himself, knowing it won't take much longer. He meets Niall's eyes every once in a while, staring at him longer when Niall pulls his cock out, tugs the condom off and gives himself a few more rough tugs before he comes as well, all over Zayn's lower back.

Zayn lets out a moan at the feel of Niall's release against his skin, and the sound of that in combination with the sight of Niall coming undone is enough for Liam; he focuses back on Zayn's pretty face for just a few seconds and gives his cock a little twist before he comes too, spurting all over Zayn's lips and cheeks.

When he's spent, he trails the tip of his cock across Zayn's lips, painting them white as he breathes heavily, his body trembling.

Niall throws the condom away and reaches for a couple of Kleenexes to wipe his come off Zayn's back, and in the process also cleans up the little mess Zayn made on Liam's leg. 

Liam is still mesmerized by the look on Zayn's come-covered face, and drags his thumb across his bottom lip, just staring at him for a long moment before gently rolling him over so Niall can hand him a Kleenex as well to clean up his face. 

Liam lets out a shaky breath and slides down on the bed, leaning against the pillow, still breathing heavily as he stares up at the ceiling. After a long moment, he rolls onto his side and looks at Zayn, touching his stomach and chest gently, resting his palm over his heart and feeling it slow down to a regular beat. 

"Good?"

Zayn lets out an incredulous laugh and turns to stare at him. "Do you have to ask?"

Liam grins. "Guess not," he murmurs. 

He strokes Zayn's cheek gently, then leans in and kisses his lips softly, taking a moment to suck on his slightly swollen bottom lip. 

Then he releases it and nuzzles him, breathing in his intoxicating scent, and draws back to rest his head on Zayn's shoulder. Niall pushes himself up on his arm and leans down for a kiss as well. When he draws back after a moment, he smirks. "That was bloody fantastic if I may say so."

Liam grins. "It was."

"You lads up for another round?" he asks, excitement written all over his face. 

Liam chuckles and works an arm under Zayn, drawing him close to him and pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. "Give us a moment to recover and we'll see. You'll spend the night, right?"

Zayn looks up at him and smiles. "If you want me to."

"Sure," he says, meeting Niall's eyes briefly to confirm that it's all right. Niall's nod is instant, and he stifles a yawn as he curls around Zayn's other side, snuggling into him. 

Liam hides a smile as he tugs the sheets out from under them with some difficulty and pulls it over the three of them. He has a feeling that the next round's going to have to wait until the next morning. Zayn looks like he's half asleep already, and Niall's yawning again, and Liam spends the next few minutes watching both of them doze off; breath evening out. 

He strokes Niall's hair gently, then looks at Zayn for several minutes. He looks, if possible, even more beautiful and angelic when he's asleep, and Liam feels something stir inside him; an unfamiliar protectiveness and fondness. He leans down to kiss Zayn's forehead, then shifts a little to reach for the light switch. 

He relives the events of the night as he's lying there in the darkness, and thinks about all the possibilities that have opened up tonight. He wonders if Zayn would want to do this again sometime, or maybe even turn this into a regular thing. They do seem to work well together, and all three of them enjoyed it, but would Zayn – and Niall – be up for that? Or does he just want to go back to their regular thing after this?

Liam isn't sure, and decides to ask him first thing in the morning. 

Well… after a round of mind-blowing morning sex with Zayn and Niall anyway.

Liam sighs as he imagines that, and closes his eyes, listening to Niall's soft snoring while Zayn's breath tickles his neck. It's strangely comforting and finally lulls Liam to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this as a separate fic and put all the fics from this verse into a series but I couldn't think of a title for this part _or_ the series, so I'm just gonna do it this way~

Niall's been ignoring him for days, and Liam doesn't like it. It isn't like Niall to just fall off the face of the earth and not call him back for several days, especially after probably about twenty missed calls. How hard can it be to just pick up the fucking the phone and at least _tell_ him he doesn't have time for him? But maybe Liam's overreacting; maybe there's a perfectly good reason for Niall's silence; maybe he even told him at some point that he isn't going to be around for a while, and Liam just forgot. 

Or maybe he'll call him back right this second and apologise for disappearing. 

Liam looks at his phone as though expecting it to ring. It doesn't. 

He heaves a sigh. 

It's been a month since their threesome with Zayn; a memory that still keeps Liam awake (and hard) during lonely nights. There have been many of those lately. He's been with Niall a couple of times after their night with Zayn, but then Niall got unexpectedly busy and Liam has had to reconnect with his hand, which often leads to many, _many_ rather filthy thoughts about Zayn and his incredible mouth.

Unfortunately, they never heard from Zayn again. He was gone by the time they woke up the morning after, and while he left a little note to apologise for his disappearance, he didn't leave a phone number, or even his full name. They have no way of contacting him, so all Liam has left are the memories of that heated night, and fantasies about other encounters that could've been but never will.

He did go back to the club once or twice, hoping to see Zayn there and convince him to join them again, but was unsuccessful each time. He honestly didn't think it would hit him this hard. It's not like he knows anything about Zayn, other than his first name and that he has a beautiful cock, but for some reason, he felt an intense connection during their night together and thought Zayn felt the same way about him. Clearly, he was wrong about that.

And now Niall isn't getting back to him either, and Liam is growing increasingly frustrated. So frustrated that in order to avoid another boring night alone, he randomly logs into the dating site he signed up for months ago but then forgot about. He's bored out of his fucking mind, and this seems like a somewhat entertaining way to waste some time, and maybe even find someone to hook up with tonight. He reads through the messages he's been sent over the past weeks and months, discarding some of them without a second glance. Some guys just don't appeal to him physically; others are so rude in their first message that Liam finds himself wondering if they're successful with _anyone_ on that site – or in real life. Some messages are nice, but none of them really capture his attention for more than a few seconds, which once again confirms his belief that dating sites are pointless. He's about to close the window and wonder once again why he ever let Niall convince him to make an account on the website, when a new message pops up. 

Liam sighs and considers ignoring it, but curiosity wins over. He actually finds himself smiling a little when he reads over the stranger's surprisingly witty lines. He types a quick reply back, then decides to check out the guy's profile and is a little disappointed when there's no picture and hardly any information. No physical description, no name; not even his age. 

What he does find out through the stranger's profile and a few more messages, is that he can cook, likes cats, and is surprisingly funny. He isn't trying hard to impress Liam or anything; Liam actually finds that he genuinely enjoys talking to the guy. Not in the sense that he's so bored he'll do anything for entertainment, but in a "This honestly seems to be a great guy" way. It isn't the usual type of conversation you have on these sites – the boring back and forth about interests and hobbies, or the "show me your dick" type of thing. No, it's an actual conversation about everything and nothing, and Liam impatiently taps his fingers on his laptop whenever he waits for a message. 

When he learns that the guy has tattoos, Liam holds his breath. While Zayn is clearly not the only person in the world with some ink, Liam still finds himself trying to figure out if it could be possible that this guy is Zayn. He quickly becomes obsessed with the idea, searching his profile for anything to contradict his theory, and not finding a thing. 

The fact that he has close to no information about Zayn makes it easy for him to turn the stranger into Zayn, and soon, Liam's imagining Zayn on the other side in front of his computer, smiling as he reads Liam's messages, smoking cigarettes as he waits for a reply. 

Of course he could just ask the guy if his name is Zayn and be done with it – but for now, it's fun to pretend. Liam doesn't want anything or anyone to burst his bubble. Not just yet.

He ends up spending a whole afternoon talking to the stranger, and they never run out of things to say. Liam doesn't even realise how much time has passed until the guy suddenly asks him if he's hungry, and upon Liam's confirmation, suggests they go out for food. Together.

Liam takes a moment to consider this. He's starving, actually, so food sounds perfect. But does he really want to meet up with this guy? Despite the fact that they get along well, how much does he really know about him? But then there's also the fact that for the past few hours, Liam's been pretending that this guy is Zayn, so can he really refuse him? Can he resist finding out whether it is really him? 

Deep down he knows that the chances of this man actually being Zayn are small to nothing, but Liam’s never been known to let things like that discourage him. He just hopes it won’t hit him too hard when he finds out that the guy is, in fact, not Zayn.

After debating with himself for a moment or two, Liam agrees to the meet-up. He's not usually this spontaneous, but he's curious – and hungry – so if he can kill two birds with one stone, why shouldn’t he? Besides, it's not like he's going to put himself in danger, right? Even if the guy is a serial killer, they'll be meeting up in public, so nothing can happen to him. He hopes.

He gets the address of a restaurant, which actually isn't that far away from his place, and then logs off to get ready. He'll meet the guy there in about forty minutes, which gives him just enough time for a quick shower and to get dressed. 

He takes a little longer than he thought he would, in the end, because despite the fact that he decided not to shave or do something fancy with his hair, he can’t find anything to wear. He changes about three times; something he’s never done before because he usually doesn’t give that much thought to what he wears; but for some reason, it seems important to wear the right thing tonight. 

He finally settles on a light grey sweater and dark jeans with his leather jacket over it – comfortable but nice-looking. He grabs his phone, keys and wallet and leaves the house five minutes later than planned, and hopes he’ll still get there on time. 

Liam's never been a shy person but when he approaches the restaurant, he finds himself getting increasingly nervous. He's gone on countless dates, but this is his first blind one. And it's not just a regular blind date in the sense that it’s with someone he’s never talked to face-to-face – in this case, he actually hasn’t _seen_ the guy’s face, which makes it about ten times as stressful as a regular date. 

On his way to the entrance of the restaurant, he finds himself wondering how he’ll even recognise the guy. In films, people who go on a blind date tend to wear something specific, or bring a red rose or some other object to make it easier for the other person to recognise them, but Liam’s date was set up so fast that they didn’t even discuss that. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he enters the restaurant and is greeted by the pretty receptionist’s warm smile. “Hey, how are you?”

“Great, thanks,” Liam says, forcing himself to stay calm as he scans the restaurant for familiar faces – because no, he still hasn’t given up on the idea of meeting Zayn tonight – but doesn’t see anyone who looks even remotely like Zayn. In fact, no one in the restaurant is sitting alone, which makes Liam suspect that his date hasn’t arrived yet. 

“And your name is...?” The girl’s voice snaps him out of his reverie and he blinks, giving her a smile. 

“Payne, but I haven’t made any reservations... is that a problem?” He suddenly realises that maybe he should’ve called in advance – or asked his date to do so. Or maybe the guy _has_ called. Which doesn’t help Liam, considering he doesn’t know the guy’s name. He really should’ve thought of those things before.

“Not at all,” he receptionist says, looking down at her book. “We always keep a couple of tables empty for these cases. Table for one?”

She looks a little hopeful, apparently quite interested in whether Liam is single or not, but Liam shakes his head.

“Two,” Liam corrects her, rubbing the back of his neck and looking over his shoulder when the door behind him opens. His heart jumps into his throat when a young guy comes in because maybe that’s him – maybe that’s the guy he’s been talking to all afternoon – but a moment later, he sees the guy’s girlfriend come in behind him, and relaxes. Not his date then. 

“Follow me, please,” the waitress says, smiling as she leads him to a table. It’s not the best spot in the room, but it’s not a bad one either. It’s close to the door and near a window, which makes it easy for Liam to survey the whole place and spot anyone who enters the restaurant. 

He sits down and orders a drink, taking off his jacket as he watches the woman go back to the front desk to seat the couple that came in after him. He looks around again, inspecting everyone else in the restaurant, but no, his date definitely hasn’t arrived yet. 

He taps his fingers on the table impatiently and unfolds his napkin, looking up at the door whenever he hears the slightest sound. It takes a couple more minutes for the door to actually open again, and when Liam looks to check who came in this time, he instantly knows that this is the guy. 

He’s good-looking enough; tall and skinny with fair skin covered in freckles. His hair has a reddish tint and he’s wearing jeans, a shirt and blazer, but no tie. He looks about as different as Zayn as he possibly could, but despite Liam’s slight disappointment that the guy’s not who he’s imagined all afternoon, it’s not a deal-breaker. He looks nice. Not like the type to have a lot of tattoos, really, but of course it’s not like tattoos are only for rock stars and pirates anymore. Hell, everyone has tattoos these days, so Liam wonders why it was that bit of information that immediately made him think this guy could be Zayn. In retrospect, it seems like a ridiculous assumption.

Liam swallows hard when the stranger meets his eyes and gives him a slightly nervous smile – he’s relieved that he’s not the only one who’s feeling a little shy about this whole thing – and gets up when the guy approaches the table. 

“Hi,” the stranger says. “Are you–“

“Yes,” Liam says, giving him a smile and holding out his hand. The stranger shakes it and shrugs off his blazer after letting go, hanging it over the back of the chair. He orders a drink from the waitress who’s followed him to the table and is now watching them curiously, clearly able to tell that they’ve never met before.

“Mine hasn’t arrived yet either,” Liam points out, hoping he doesn’t sound like he’s complaining, but really, he’s been here for over five minutes, so the service is a little slow. The woman promises to get them their drinks, and leaves when they both take a seat. 

Liam looks at his date for a second or two, then takes a breath and smiles. “So... hi. I’m Liam.”

“Edward,” the stranger says, and when he smiles, he actually looks really handsome. Liam is pleased that at least his first impression of the guy is a good one, and he forces himself to relax and enjoy this date. If the guy was so much fun to talk to online, he can’t be a complete bore in real life, right?

They start with some small talk to get over the initial awkwardness of the situation and Liam relaxes further. It’s been a while since he was on an actual date; he’s relied on Niall for company so much for the past year or so that he thought it would be hard to get back into dating, but Edward makes it surprisingly easy. 

Their drinks arrive with an apology from the waitress, and they’re handed the menus. Silence falls over them as they study them and pick what to eat. Liam asks for Edward’s recommendations since the other man has been here before and Liam hasn’t, but everything sounds so good that it’s hard to make a choice. He’s still staring at the list of starters when a waiter arrives to take their order. He’s reaching for his drink, eyes fixed on the menu, when a soft voice says, “Hiya, what can I get you?” 

Liam’s head jerks up so fast that he promptly knocks over his drink and it takes a moment for him to register that it’s spilled all over the table – and Edward’s shirt – because he’s busy staring at the waiter. It’s Zayn. Zayn’s the waiter. The waiter is Zayn. And judging by the surprised look on the other boy’s face, Zayn didn’t notice him before approaching the table either. They stare at each other for what could be seconds or hours but they both snap back to reality at the same time to notice the mess Liam’s made. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Liam exclaims, feeling his cheeks flush as he jumps up and reaches for his napkin to clean up the table. Instead, he hands it to Edward who’s wiping at his shirt with his own napkin, trying and failing to dry the huge wet spot Liam’s drink has left on his clothes. 

“It’s okay,” Edward says when Liam apologises again, shaking his head and laughing. “It’s gonna dry – it’s fine, really, don’t worry.”

“I’ll get you a couple more napkins,” Zayn says and leaves, and Liam lets out a breath as he sits back down, trying to process. He apologises profusely but Edward assures him again that it’s fine. Liam rolls his eyes inwardly at his own clumsiness but looks up when Zayn comes back with two clean and neatly folded napkins. He hands one to Edward, the other one to Liam, their fingers brushing in the process. 

Liam looks up at him, and fuck, Zayn looks even better than he remembers. He’s wearing a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up, showing off his tattoos, and black slacks. His hair is gelled back, and Liam swallows hard as he takes all of him in. Real life Zayn looks so much better than any version of him Liam could’ve come up with in his head. 

Zayn gives him a hesitant smile, which Liam, now over his initial shock, returns happily. After a month of hoping he would see Zayn again, this is a better scenario than anything he could’ve hoped for. Not only have they finally met again, Liam knows where Zayn works now and nothing can stop him from dropping by later to talk to Zayn or ask for his phone number. 

He’s staring and doesn’t realise Zayn’s asked him a question until the other boy repeats it. “Can I take your order now?”

“Oh!” Liam blinks and nods. “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, take your time,” Zayn says in a voice that makes a shiver run down Liam’s spine, and Liam watches him hide a smirk when he reaches for the menu. It takes a moment for him to make sense of the words on the menu, but he finally remembers what he meant to order, and manages to do so without embarrassing himself further. Edward places his order as well, and Liam keeps his eyes on Zayn as he scribbles onto his notepad, admiring his long lashes, full lips, and the slight furrow of his brow as he jots down their order.

“I’ll get you another drink, yeah?” Zayn asks, writing that down as well before looking down at Liam. Liam manages to nod and feels his stomach flip when Zayn gives him another radiant smile.

When Zayn leaves with their order, Liam takes a deep breath and tries to focus back on Edward, even though all he wants to do right now is send his date home and spend the evening staring at Zayn. But that wouldn’t be right and he still feels guilty for ruining Edward’s shirt. After apologising again, he forces himself to drop the subject since Edward really doesn’t seem too bothered by the whole thing. 

Edward starts telling Liam about himself and Liam makes himself listen, trying not to look over his shoulder at the door to the kitchen every two seconds in order to get another glimpse of Zayn. He only hears about half of the things Edward says to him, though, and his answers are less than enthusiastic – but he’s trying. He really is. He feels bad for not giving the other man the attention he deserves because he knows for a fact that if Zayn hadn’t made a surprise appearance, he would’ve genuinely liked Edward. But now that he’s seen Zayn again, he’s the only thing Liam on his mind.

Zayn brings his drink and winks cheekily at him as he leans over the table to set his glass down. Liam’s heart skips a beat and he’s momentarily baffled at Zayn’s blatant flirting, and barely manages to hide a grin when Zayn turns around and walks away with a noticeable swing to his hips. Paying attention to Edward gets increasingly difficult as the evening progresses because whenever Zayn comes out to serve the other guests, he does something to attract Liam’s attention. He’s flirting without making it obvious enough for anyone else to notice, but Liam _knows_ he’s not imagining it, and he has a really hard time not paying attention to whatever Zayn’s doing.

“Can I ask you something?” Edward asks all of a sudden and Liam forcefully takes his eyes off Zayn to look at his date across from him. 

Liam smiles and nods. “Sure, anything.”

Edward tilts his head. “Do you know that guy?”

“What guy?” Liam asks, and smacks himself inwardly at the ridiculousness of that question. Edward’s clearly noticed that Liam’s attention is elsewhere, and Liam can’t blame him. He’s been able to focus on little else but Zayn for the past ten minutes or so. 

Edward gives him a look. “The waiter,” he says. “You two seem familiar. Is he an ex or something?”

Liam licks suddenly dry lips and reaches for his drink, taking a sip and shaking his head. “No, he’s not an ex. He’s... an acquaintance.”

Edward studies him and nods knowingly. “One-night stand?” he asks, and Liam almost chokes on his drink. 

“What makes you think that?” he squeaks when he recovers from his coughing fit. 

Edward shrugs. “The way you can’t seem to take your eyes off him,” he says, swirling his own drink and taking a sip. “Seems to be some sort of unresolved tension there.”

“Oh,” Liam says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, not entirely sure how to respond to that. He decides to be honest. “We met at a club about a month ago and I haven’t seen him ever since.”

“But you hit it off?” Edward prompts, and Liam nods. 

“You could say that,” he says, biting his lip. “Look – I’m sorry. I’ve been a terrible date so far, and I feel awful. First I ruin your shirt and now I’m not paying attention to you – I’m usually not this distracted and you really don’t deserve this. You’re a great guy–”

“But you’re more interested in this other bloke,” Edward interrupts him, and smiles. “It’s okay, Liam. I get it. I had a lot of fun talking to you this afternoon, but I didn’t expect you to want to marry me right away. I’ve done this before; I’ve been on a lot of blind dates and I’ve learned not to expect too much. Most guys turn out to be disappointing. You’re not, however, and I think under different circumstances, this could’ve been a great meeting, but clearly your heart’s not in it. It’s okay. A pity for me, but I’ll get over it.”

Liam feels his cheeks heat up in shame. “I’m sorry,” he says because there doesn’t seem to be anything else he can say. He wishes he could take back the past few minutes and give Edward the attention he deserves, but it’s too late for that now. Edward has clearly given up on the idea that this could be going somewhere, and Liam feels awful.

Edward shakes his head and smiles reassuringly. “It really is okay, Liam. Things like this happen more often than you might think. And this has been a better date than some other ones I’ve been on. You would not believe me if I told you about some of the guys I’ve met on that website.”

Liam raises a brow and smiles. “Yeah? Try me.”

Edward grins back and starts telling him about some of his past dates, and by the time their food arrives, Liam’s laughing almost hysterically and no longer feels quite as bad about being a sucky date than he did before. Edward’s clearly had worse, and while that doesn’t make his behaviour okay, he’s relieved that Edward doesn’t blame him.

He catches Zayn’s look as he sets down the food in front of them and can’t help but feel a little gleeful over the fact that Zayn clearly thinks their date is going well and doesn’t look too happy about that. It gives him hope that Zayn won’t blow him off when he attempts to talk to him later. 

The rest of the date goes surprisingly well and Liam once again feels bad about not being completely available to Edward. He really would’ve liked him if he wasn’t so invested in exploring whatever this thing between him and Zayn could be. 

When they finish dinner, Edward gives him a smile. “I should leave you to it,” he says, pulling out his wallet. “You’ve been suffering long enough – you should go talk to your guy now.”

Liam shakes his head. “I was hardly suffering,” he protests, reaching over to touch Edward’s arm, making him look at him. “Seriously, Edward, you’re a great guy. I had fun tonight, and once again – I really am sorry for not... you know.”

Edward smiles. “Stop apologising, Liam. I’m okay. I’m gonna be all right. As you’ve heard, I’ve met my fair share of guys who were either assholes, in relationships or at least emotionally unavailable, so it’s not a big deal. I had a great time, so thank you for that.”

Liam looks at him and shakes his head. “I should be the one thanking you for being so cool about this. I honestly think I would’ve stormed out of here a long time ago if I were you.”

When Edward pulls out money, Liam shakes his head and touches his hand. “I’ve got it covered,” he said. “It’s the least I can do.”

Edward eyes him uncertainly, but nods. “All right – if you’re sure...”

“I am.” Liam smiles when Edward slides his wallet back into his pocket and hands him a card. 

“Here’s my number... just in case you ever change your mind, or if things don’t work out with your guy,” he says, shrugging. “Or if you ever just want to hang out... you’ll know where to find me.”

Liam looks at the card and smiles, nodding. “All right, definitely. And thanks again for being so great. Whoever you end up with is a lucky guy.”

Edward rolls his eyes but grins as he gets up and pulls on his blazer. They say their goodbyes and Liam watches Edward leave. He still feels bad for wasting Edward’s time but has a feeling that he really will be okay. 

When he’s gone, Liam takes a breath and leans back, finishing his wine and smiling to himself as he readies himself to talk to Zayn. He has no idea what he’s going to say, but thinks that he’ll probably figure something out. He looks around the restaurant, waiting for Zayn to come back to his table, but the other boy is nowhere to be seen. Liam waits for another few minutes, furrowing his brow and wondering where he is. 

When he doesn’t reappear, Liam gets up and goes to the loo, hoping to see Zayn when he gets back. He pauses with his hand on the handle of the bathroom door when he notices another door marked as an emergency exit. It’s partway open and cigarette smoke wafts in from the outside. 

Liam hesitates momentarily but then pushes it open a little, licking his lips when he spots Zayn outside, leaning against a wall. He pushes the door open the rest of the way and noiselessly slips out. Zayn doesn’t hear him, and not wanting to frighten him, Liam clears his throat. 

“Hey,” he says softly when Zayn’s eyes snap open to meet Liam’s. 

“Oh... hey,” Zayn says softly, looking subdued. “You’re not supposed to be here, you know? Staff only.”

Liam shrugs. “I assumed,” he says, but makes no move to go back inside. 

Zayn studies him. “You should go back to your date. Seems to be going well and he’s probably waiting.”

Liam shakes his head. “He took off, actually.”

“Oh?” There’s a look of hope on Zayn’s face, and Liam feels warm and fuzzy inside, but the expression only stays for a second or two. Then Zayn looks away. “I thought it went pretty well. Looked like it anyway.”

Liam shrugs. “It didn’t go badly – after some initial problems,” he admits, taking a few steps closer to Zayn as the other boy drops his cigarette and steps on it. “I mean, I thought it was all over when I spilled my drink all over him. Classic Liam, I swear.” He snorts, then turns serious when he notices that Zayn isn’t amused. He takes another step closer. “But he realised that I was more invested in someone else.”

Zayn looks surprised at that, and licks his lips, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking down. “Yeah?” he asks, glancing up at him through his lashes. 

“Yeah,” Liam says, and steps into Zayn’s personal space. “I was too busy checking out the cute waiter to pay much attention to him.”

Zayn’s breath hitches and he bites his lip, but then shrugs dismissively. “At first, maybe, but afterwards, you seemed really interested in him. Which you should be, I guess – you are dating the guy, after all.”

“It was our first meeting,” Liam says, shaking his head. “And I was just trying to make up for being a jerk and staring at you the entire time.”

Zayn lets out a non-committal hum but doesn’t move away when Liam takes a final step closer to him; close enough for him to feel the warmth of Zayn’s body. Zayn glances up at him again, meeting his eyes. Liam looks back at him intently and slides his hands onto Zayn’s hips while Zayn’s fingers wrap around the fabric of Liam’s sweater. 

He lets out a shaky breath as they stare at each other heatedly for the second it takes for Zayn to tug him forward against him. Their lips brush and Liam lets out an involuntary moan as he leans against Zayn and kisses him fully. His eyes flutter closed and he wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer as Zayn deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to him, welcoming his tongue as it slides against his own. The kiss is clumsy and heated and when they break apart a couple of minutes later, they’re both breathing heavily, wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together.

“When do you get off?” Liam whispers when he finds his voice, not loosening his grip on Zayn. 

It takes a moment for Zayn to reply. “Around midnight,” he admits, and Liam groans when he realises that’s at least two hours from now. He’s not sure he can wait that long. 

“I could ask to leave early, though,” Zayn adds quickly, tightening his hands around Liam’s sweater and looking up into his eyes. “I’ve been taking a lot of other people’s shifts lately; I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks hopefully, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth at the prospect of getting to take Zayn home sooner than expected. “That would be great.”

“Mhm,” Zayn agrees, giving him a sweet smile. “You should get back inside; order some dessert. I’ll do my best to convince my boss. Can’t promise anything, but like I said... it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Good,” Liam whispers, and presses another hard kiss to Zayn’s lips before letting go and stepping back reluctantly. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, giving Zayn a longing look before he steps away and goes back inside, making a brief stop in the bathroom to splash some cold water into his face.

When he gets back to his table, hoping he doesn’t look too much like he’s just been snogging the wait staff, Zayn is nowhere to be seen, and Liam asks the receptionist for the bill, skipping dessert. He’s not in the mood for chocolate or soufflé; all he wants right now is Zayn. He pays and leaves, not sure where to wait for Zayn. He figures it wouldn’t look too good if Zayn was seen leaving with a guest, so he walks down the street, waiting a few buildings down from where he has a good view of the restaurant but is mostly hidden from view himself. 

He takes a deep breath and touches his lips; he can still feel them tingling from Zayn’s kiss, and feels his pants tighten a little at the thought of taking Zayn home. He’ll have him all to himself tonight, which is something that hasn’t even occurred to Liam before. For some reason, Niall was always with him when he’s fantasised about being with Zayn again, but this time, they’ll be all alone. 

He briefly wonders if Niall would mind if he knew about this, but comes to the conclusion that he wouldn’t. Niall’s always encouraging Liam to get laid and date, and he wouldn’t care who it was with. He liked being with Zayn almost as much as Liam did, but he’d also noticed that Liam and Zayn had something a little more intense between them. So he wouldn’t mind; Liam’s almost sure of it. And even if he did... it’s not like Liam can just call and ask him, considering Niall’s not picking up his bloody phone. 

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, hoping to hear from Niall soon. He’s more worried than mad at his friend’s lack of response at this point.

He waits for several minutes but doesn’t spot Zayn in front of the restaurant, and almost thinks that maybe he’ll have to wait till midnight after all; maybe Zayn didn’t manage to get off or it’s taking longer than planned. But then he suddenly feels a presence behind him, and smiles when arms wrap around him from behind, and soft lips brush the bare back of his neck. He leans back against Zayn for a moment and turns around in his arms to face him. “You made it.”

Zayn raises a brow. “Did you really doubt me? I can be very convincing when I need to be. I claimed I had an emergency, so I probably shouldn’t be seen snogging you, though.”

Liam grins. “Yeah, that would look bad, huh?” He leans in for a quick, warm kiss. “You ready to go then?”

Zayn looks at him with dark eyes and nods. “Yeah. _So_ ready.”

Liam licks his lips and reaches for Zayn’s hand, tugging him down another street to avoid passing the front door of the restaurant. They walk in silence and Zayn’s hand is warm in his own, fingers tightening around his every once in a while. 

They walk in comfortable silence, but the tension between them is palpable, and Liam wonders if they’ll even manage to get to his flat in time before they rip their clothes off each other. Liam resists the urge to take kiss breaks every few steps, figuring that he’ll get Zayn naked faster if they don’t stop, and they reach his flat several minutes later. 

They make their way up the stairs, Liam already fumbling for his keys; not wanting to waste another second now that he has Zayn here with him. He’s out of breath when they arrive on his floor, hating the fact that there’s no lift in his building more than ever. If there was, he could be making out with Zayn already instead of feeling like he’s just run a marathon. He’s relieved when Zayn’s breath is coming a little faster as well, though – at least he doesn’t have to feel embarrassed about his lack of stamina when it comes to climbing stairs. 

He unlocks the door, lets Zayn inside and closes the door behind him. He doesn’t even get to turn on the light before his back hits the door and Zayn is pressed against him, lips warm and demanding against his own. He drops the keys to the floor uncaringly and returns the kiss, wiggling out of his jacket when Zayn yanks it over his shoulders. He kisses him hard, hands moving up Zayn’s back to cup the back of his head, and reversing their positions so Zayn’s the one pressed against the door. 

The kiss is hard and desperate, and only breaks when they both run out of breath. “Fuck,” Liam whispers as he presses his face into Zayn’s neck, sliding his hands down Zayn’s back and slipping one of them under the thin fabric of his t-shirt, digging his fingers into his skin. Zayn nods wordlessly, holding onto him as well, his breath warm and heavy on Liam’s skin. 

They breathe, bodies fitted together as they stand there in the hallway of Liam’s flat, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. 

Finally able to breathe again, Liam draws back and looks into Zayn’s eyes through the darkness. He moves his hands down to Zayn’s, lacing their fingers loosely and squeezing. They don’t need words to express how much they want each other right now; their eyes say it all. 

“Didn’t think I’d get to see you again,” Zayn whispers into the silence when Liam’s about to lean in for another kiss. Liam stops and looks at him. 

“Me neither,” he admits, studying Zayn. “Why didn’t you come back? I had no way to get in touch with you but you know where I live. You could’ve come by anytime.”

“I know,” Zayn says, breaking the eye contact to look down at Liam’s neck. He shrugs. “I was just shy, I guess, and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me again. Or rather – I wasn’t sure if you’d want the guy you picked up at a club for a threesome to show up on your doorstep randomly and unannounced, you know? I realise I should’ve left a phone number, but I was late for work, so I didn’t think of it.”

“I get it,” Liam admits. “I can see how showing up here would’ve been awkward for you, not knowing whether you’d be welcome or not. Doesn’t matter now anyway. I’ve got you back.”

At that, Zayn looks up and smiles, and leans up to kiss Liam’s lips. Liam closes his eyes and returns it, trying to manoeuvre them both into his bedroom at the same time. It’s difficult since neither of them is willing to break the kiss, and they run into the doorway and hit a couple of pieces of furniture on their way there, but eventually, the backs of Liam’s knees hit his bed and he tumbles down onto the mattress with Zayn on top of him. He keeps an arm wrapped around the other boy, reaching up with the other hand to touch Zayn’s cheek as their tongues slide against each other. It’s a slow, gentle kiss, much more sensual and intimate than any of the ones they’ve shared before. Zayn is a fantastic kisser, Liam realises again, and he loses himself in the feel of Zayn’s lips on his own, his breath warm on his face. He doesn’t rush the kiss, taking this time to slide his hands over Zayn’s body in the meantime and explore it. Now that he’s got Zayn here, alone, he can really familiarise himself with the other boy’s body, which wasn’t possible as much when Niall was with them. 

He draws back a little to tug Zayn’s shirt over his head, and strokes the tattoos on the other boy’s arms. It’s too dark to see them properly but he traces the ones he remembers with a finger, trailing his lips over Zayn’s jaw and neck. A shuddery breath escapes Zayn, followed by a soft sigh when Liam’s hand slides down the front of Zayn’s body to rest between his legs. He squeezes Zayn’s bulge and then pops the button and tugs down the zipper, closing his hand around his bare cock moments later. Zayn presses his lips against his throat to muffle his moan, and Liam hisses appreciatively when Zayn sucks and licks the spot, marking him. 

He strokes Zayn firmly, using his free hand to pull the other boy’s trousers over his hips and tries to pull them down the rest of the way with his feet. With Zayn’s help, he manages, and rests his other hand on the small of Zayn’s back. 

He only lets go of him for a moment to help Zayn get him out of _his_ clothes, and sucks in a breath when Zayn immediately fits their bodies together again, cocks aligned. He starts grinding against him and Liam rolls his hips upwards, breath coming faster as Zayn thrusts against him again and again while he kisses every inch of Liam’s upper body he can reach. Their lips meet and Liam reaches down to cup Zayn’s ass with both hands, noticing again how perfectly it seems to fit into his palms. He parts his cheeks and brushes a dry finger along Zayn’s cleft, circling his hole teasingly and rejoicing in the soft gasps Zayn puffs out against his skin. He slides the tip of his finger inside, brushing his lips over Zayn’s collarbone and shoulder and smiling when Zayn hisses in frustration; wanting more. 

He reaches for the lube on his bedside table with his free hand and slicks his fingers, pushing the tip of his index inside again and waiting for Zayn to urge him on. He doesn’t have to wait long; Zayn bites his shoulder none too gently, which Liam takes as a sign to continue. He pushes his finger in the rest of the way, eyes fluttering closed when Zayn pushes back against it. He tightens around him and Liam sucks in a breath as he pictures being buried inside him, feeling that clench around his cock. 

He adds another finger, moving them back and forth carefully, even though he can feel that Zayn wants him to hurry up. He wants to take his time, though, wants to experience every second of this as though it is the last time. For all he knows it might be. Maybe Zayn isn’t interested in more than another hook-up. He has a feeling it’s more for both of them, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone only wants a casual fuck. He doesn’t allow himself to think that way, though, and crooks his fingers slightly to stretch Zayn.

He pulls them out finally, wiping them on his discarded boxers. He starts to reach for a condom, but Zayn is faster, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Liam watches Zayn put the condom between his lips, and it takes a moment for him to realise what’s happening when Zayn slides down his body. He feels the condom sliding over his dick and a warm mouth wrapped around him, and slides his fingers into Zayn’s hair, tugging gently as Zayn rolls the condom all the way down with his lips. 

He releases an audible breath when Zayn pulls off, almost laughing at Zayn’s smug smirk. “Nifty little skill you’ve got there,” he murmurs, and Zayn wiggles his brows in response.

He gives Liam a smile and reaches for the lube, stroking Liam firmly as he slicks his cock with the slippery substance. He slides a leg over Liam, on his knees above him as he reaches behind himself to take hold of Liam’s cock. He rubs the tip against his opening repeatedly, teasing himself and Liam both; eyes closed and mouth hanging open in arousal as he slowly lowers himself onto Liam’s erection, and it’s without a doubt the most entrancing sight Liam’s ever seen. Zayn’s free hand is on his own cock, stroking himself furiously as he takes Liam, inch for inch.

Liam puts his hands on Zayn’s hips, guiding him down all the way; the tightness almost unbearable. Zayn’s eyes flutter open and he stares down at Liam through the darkness, leaning forward just long enough to brush an open-mouthed kiss over his lips. He sits up again and leans back, and Liam pulls up his knees to give Zayn more support. Zayn licks his lips and starts moving, head falling back as he moans and lifts himself almost all the way up before sinking down again. Liam bites his lip hard, thrusting up into Zayn whenever the other boy slides down onto his cock. He keeps his hands on Zayn’s hips, forcing himself not to guide him; just letting Zayn find his own pace instead. 

Zayn finally looks down at him again, meeting his eyes and biting his lip as he moves on top of Liam. Liam reaches for Zayn’s cock but Zayn bats his hand away, silently shaking his head. Liam pushes himself up on his elbows and stares at him, head tipping back when Zayn starts rotating his hips a little whenever he slides down. Liam’s breathing heavily, trying not to moan in order to listen to the soft little sounds Zayn makes. They sound desperate and completely unconscious, and Liam’s never been this turned on by sound alone. 

He pushes himself up into a sitting position when he feels himself getting closer, and slides a hand into Zayn’s hair, tilting his head down to capture his bottom lip with his mouth. He sucks on it and tugs lightly with his teeth, then covers Zayn’s mouth with his own and kisses him, hand resting on Zayn’s lower back for a moment before he cups his ass again and finally does give in to the urge to guide Zayn. He fucks up into him repeatedly; deep, fast thrusts that make them both shiver with arousal as their orgasms approach in a rush. 

Zayn moans and wraps his arms around Liam, leaving crescents in his skin as he digs his nails into his shoulders, clinging to him. Liam lets go of Zayn with one hand and wraps it around his cock instead, tugging it roughly as he feels Zayn begin to clench around him. Then Zayn’s cock twitches in his hand and he’s covered in hot, sticky come, and he tightens around him, jerking Liam’s orgasm out of him. He keeps thrusting weakly, his whole body trembling as he rides out his orgasm, arms wrapped tight around Zayn. 

They stay like that, wrapped around each other, as he stops moving, breathing heavily against Zayn’s shoulder, heart racing in his chest. He lets himself drop back onto the mattress, taking Zayn with him. He strokes a hand down his side and then carefully lifts Zayn off him, sliding an arm around him as the other boy nestles into his side. He kisses Zayn’s slightly sweaty forehead gently and uses his free hand to pull off the condom, and puts it on his bedside table for now, too lazy to get up and get rid of it right away. He reaches for a couple of tissues to wipe up the come on his stomach, then discards those as well and snuggles into Zayn. He nuzzles him and breathes him in, stroking Zayn’s shoulder with the tips of his fingers. 

“Are you going to disappear on me again tomorrow morning?” he whispers, trying to make it sound like a joke but he can’t help sounding a little worried. Of course he would know where to find Zayn this time, but if Zayn left again without a word, he would probably assume he wasn’t interested anymore. 

“No,” Zayn whispers back. “I’ll be here.”

Liam smiles, relief washing over him, and kisses Zayn’s temple. “Good.”

They lie in comfortable silence until Zayn asks, “I think we should go on a date. A proper date.”

Liam’s lips curl into a smile. “Yeah? You think so, huh?”

“Mhm,” Zayn hums, stifling a yawn and jabbing a finger into Liam’s side. “Don’t joke. I’m serious. Tomorrow night. A real date, you and me.”

Liam resists the urge to tease Zayn and just nods instead because yeah, that sounds nice. “I think that can be arranged.”

He feels Zayn’s smile against his shoulder and pulls him closer, breathing him in. “I’m glad I ran into you tonight,” he whispers. 

Zayn looks up at him, nose brushing Liam’s cheek. “So you’re not upset I accidentally ruined your date? He looked cute, you know? Maybe he would be better for you than I could be.”

Liam turns his head and looks at him, fingers threading through Zayn’s hair. “He was nice,” he admits. “But he’s not who I want.”

Zayn looks touched, and closes the distance between them to kiss his lips, keeping his eyes open as his lips linger against Liam’s. When he draws back, he lifts a hand to brush Liam’s hair back, and places another light little kiss on the tip of Liam’s nose. “I’m glad you found me, too,” he whispers, then disentangles himself and turns around, reaching behind himself for Liam’s arm and tugging him closer. 

Liam looks amused as he watches him arrange them into the position he wants, and he wraps himself around Zayn, kissing the back of his neck as he spoons him. He tugs out the sheets from under them with some difficulty and pulls them up over them, kissing Zayn’s shoulder as he slides his hand onto his stomach. Zayn covers his hand with his own and sighs happily, making Liam smile. 

“Night, Zayn,” he whispers, but gets no response. 

He lifts his head to look down at him and melts a little. Zayn’s already asleep, lashes fluttering slightly against his cheeks, lips slightly parted. He looks small and innocent, and Liam feels a surge of protectiveness wash over him as he watches him. He tightens his arms around Zayn and nuzzles him, and falls asleep wondering whether it’s too soon for him to feel this way about someone he barely knows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sex with you is just so... realistic," Zayn murmurs, eyes unfocused as he stares up at a random spot on the ceiling of Liam's bedroom. Liam, still straddling him after riding Zayn's dick for what must've been almost an hour, looks down at him with an amused grin.

He gets off him and snorts after discarding the condom and snuggling into Zayn's side, face buried into Zayn's shoulder. "Sex is, in fact, real," he points out, and laughs when Zayn rolls his eyes. 

"You know what I mean," he murmurs, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. What Liam knows is that he apparently just screwed Zayn's brains out, and he can't help but grin smugly at that realisation. 

He nuzzles him and nods. "I know what you mean. Sex with you is pretty phenomenal."

Zayn smiles and rolls onto his side, snuggling into Liam and kissing his nose. "Yeah?"

Liam nods and hums. "Mhm."

Zayn smiles and threads his fingers through Liam's sweaty hair, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. 

They've been dating for a week, and things could not be better. Zayn's turning out to be everything Liam's always wanted, and he makes Liam feel happy and fulfilled in a way he hasn't for a long time. He's smart and funny, not to mention gorgeous and amazing in bed, and practically insatiatble. He likes going out but also doesn't object to quiet days spent at home in front of the telly or in bed, as proven by the fact that they haven't left the house all weekend. Not for the first time in the past week, Liam wonders how he got this lucky, and pulls Zayn into his arms, pressing his face into his neck, breathing him in and letting everything he feels for him wash over him. They're not at the point in their relationship yet where they exchange sappy confessions of love and devotion, but Liam knows they're approaching that point fast. He's never felt this way about anyone before.

He strokes his back slowly, eyes drifting closed as he lets himself rest and work up the energy for another round of mind-blowing sex. 

He's about to doze off when the doorbell rings, and he blinks his eyes open, frowning. "Who the fuck shows up uninvited to someone's house on a bloody Sunday?" he asks, and nestles into Zayn, planning on ignoring whoever's outside.

There's silence for a second or two, and then the doorbell rings again. And again.

Liam groans when it rings a fourth time. “No, go away,” he whines petulantly, burying his face in Zayn’s side and sliding an arm around him, planning on ignoring the outside world for a few more hours. 

Zayn chuckles. “Doesn’t sound like that’s gonna happen,” he murmurs, running long fingers through Liam’s hair. “Maybe you should just go check who it is. I don’t think they’re getting the hint, and maybe it’s important...”

Liam grunts and stays plastered to Zayn’s side for another moment before heaving a sigh and rolling over and out of bed. He runs a hand through his hair and looks around for his boxers, sliding them on, a deep scowl on his face. He looks at Zayn longingly, then rolls his eyes and leaves the room to go check who’s disturbing their lazy Sunday in bed. 

Scowl still in place, he unlocks the door and pulls it open a little more forcefully than necessary. 

“Finally!” Niall exclaims, pushing past Liam without preamble and striding into the kitchen. “I thought you were just gonna let me stand there.”

Liam blinks at the empty space Niall was occupying just moments before and pushes the door closed, following him into the kitchen where Niall has the fridge open, probably looking for a beer. He finds what he’s looking for and closes the fridge before opening the beer and taking a swig. He’s looking Liam up and down with a raised eyebrow as he drinks, clearly judging the fact that he was still in bed on a late Sunday afternoon. Liam finds himself folding his arms over his chest and staring him down defensively at the idea of being judged by Niall who _loves_ going out and staying out until late at night and then spending the majority of the following day in bed. He has no right to judge Liam.

“Um,” Liam says. “Hello?”

Niall grins. “Hi!” he says, then adds, “Is this what you turn into when I don’t show up for a few days?”

Liam rolls his eyes and decides to ignore the question; instead giving Niall a pointed look. “Where the hell have you been anyway? I’ve been calling you pretty much non-stop for two weeks now.”

Niall takes another swig. “I was visiting my parents. Forgot my phone at home. And I told you I wasn’t going to be around, by the way, so if you bothered to listen to me sometimes, you would’ve known.”

Liam sighs, pushing his hair back. “I figured that might be it,” he admits, still watching Niall expectantly.

Niall looks back at him. “So, what’ve you been up to? Did you miss me so much that you turned into a hermit and spent the entire two weeks moping in bed?”

The corners of his mouth quirk up at that; clearly amused by that thought. He strides past Liam into the living room and gets comfortable on the couch, stretching out long legs and leaning back like he fucking owns the place. Liam, standing in the doorway, watches him and shrugs. “I’m actually kind of busy right now, Niall, so if you wouldn’t mind–”

“What do you mean, busy?” Niall asks, giving him a blank look. “You were clearly in bed before you opened the door. And you can nap while I'm here; I don't mind."

Liam opens his mouth to reply, then bites his lip as Niall scrunches up his face in thought, before his eyes widen. “Oh my god, you’re not alone!” he exclaims as realisation sinks in. “Do you have someone in your bed right now? Dude!”

Liam feels his face heat up a bit and shrugs, smiling slyly. “Maybe...”

Any other person would take this as a sign to make a quick exit, but not Niall, no. Instead of heading for the door and telling Liam he’ll come back later, Niall jumps up and once again pushes past Liam, walking towards the bedroom instead. 

“Niall,” Liam protests, hurrying after him, but Niall’s already in the bedroom, eyes wide as he looks at Zayn, who’s still lying in the same spot Liam left him in earlier. 

“You found him!” Niall says with a pleased smile. “And fuck, you really should open the window; it reeks of sex in here.”

Liam feels his cheeks heat up as Niall moves over to the window to pull it open. “Good for you, though. You were practically pining when Zayn just disappeared,” Niall says with a grin, waving to Zayn. “Hey man.”

"I wasn't pining," Liam protests, cheeks heating up, but Niall ignores him.

Zayn looks a little flustered, but returns Niall's smile, raising a hand in a lazy wave. “Hey Niall.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me for this,” Niall huffs, folding his arms over his chest in mock offense. 

Liam rolls his eyes. “You weren’t answering your phone. Besides, this has become... kind of an exclusive thing?” he adds, feeling his neck flush a little as Niall shoots him a surprised look. “Sorry?”

Niall watches him for a moment, then shrugs and gives him an unconcerned smile. “That’s fine, mate,” he says. “I figured if you ever met him again, you’d want to keep him all to yourself. You two had kind of a thing going on that night.”

He waves his hands around, then flops down at the foot of the bed, looking between the two of them. “So, where did you find him? And how long has this been going on? I swear I’m never leaving again. I go away for a couple of weeks, and here you are, getting yourself a boyfriend.”

Liam rubs the back of his neck and glances at Zayn; they haven't really labelled what they are just yet, but Zayn doesn't make a face at the word 'boyfriend', and Liam feels warm and fuzzy at the realisation that, yeah, they _are_ boyfriends. He resists the urge to beam like an idiot and instead just sits down on his side of the bed. “I guess I have you to thank for that,” he admits, shrugging. “I was bored 'cause you weren’t answering your phone, so I went on a blind date with this guy from that dating website you forced me into making an account on, and the date happened to be at the restaurant Zayn works at.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Wow, that sounds like the plot of a romantic comedy,” he says cheerfully. “And you’ve been seeing each other ever since?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Which is true because they've barely been apart since the previous weekend; had spent most of their time together. 

Liam looks over at Zayn who’s watching him with a soft smile on his lips, and he leans over to press a kiss to his mouth. Zayn’s lashes flutter and his cheeks turn slightly pink, their fingers lacing when Liam turns back to Niall. 

“So, uh, how are your parents then?”

“All right,” Niall says, shrugging. “Same as always. It was good to see them, but it’s also nice to be back. You know how they get.”

Liam nods and gives Niall a little smile. 

Silence falls over them, and Liam isn’t sure what to do. Now would probably be the time for Niall to make his retreat and let them be, but this is Niall and he doesn’t always pick up on social cues the way other people do. Or maybe he does, but he tends to ignore them. In fact, he doesn’t even look like he finds the situation awkward at all. 

“I actually met someone too,” Niall says after a moment, smiling. “His name’s Harry and he’s pretty great. We met at a bar in Ireland, but he actually doesn’t live too far away from here, so we’re gonna meet up again, see where that goes. I think it might be something.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks, oddly pleased that Niall seems to have found someone for himself too. Despite the fact that this was never anything more than casual hook-ups, he was slightly worried about how Niall would react to the fact that he and Zayn are dating now, and he felt bad for just abandoning him, even though this was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Yeah,” Niall confirms, smiling at them. “Maybe it’ll work out, and we’ll be able to go on double dates soon. That would be pretty cool.”

Liam shrugs, nodding. “Sure, we can do that.”

Niall nods and looks back to Zayn, giving both of them a smile. 

There’s another long moment of silence, before Niall taps his fingers on the sheets and looks up at Liam. “So, how would you two feel about giving this another go?” he asks. Liam’s eyes widen a little and he looks at Niall curiously, not sure what exactly he’s talking about. 

“This. The three of us. One last time, for old time’s sake?” Niall says by way of explanation, looking between them and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Liam blinks in understanding, mouth forming a silent “oh” as he looks over at Zayn to see how he feels about it. He knows Niall wouldn’t be offended if they said no, which is one of the things he loves most about him, but since they both seem to be getting into more serious relationships and probably won’t be having each other again anytime soon, he’s not opposed to the idea of one last hook-up with Niall. But only if Zayn wants it, obviously. He won’t insist on this if it makes Zayn uncomfortable. 

Zayn, however, is licking his lips and looking at Niall intently, before glancing over at Liam. There’s an awkward moment where neither one of them says anything, but then Zayn shrugs, voice hesitant as he says, “I’d be up for it...”

Liam smiles. “Yeah? You sure?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says. “I mean, it was pretty hot, and having both of you again would be... yeah.”

Liam nods, and when he turns back to Niall, he’s already on his feet and tugging off his shirt. “Brilliant. Let’s get to it.”

It’s such a Niall thing to jump right into it, but hey, why not? If Niall is gonna start dating this Harry soon, there’s really no time like the present. 

He shifts on the bed till he’s leaning against the headboard beside Zayn, sliding an arm around him as he rests his head on his shoulder, watching Niall take off his clothes. They’re both watching him, and Niall winks at them; clearly enjoying the attention. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Zayn says in a soft voice, nose pressed against Liam’s cheek. 

“No,” he murmurs back. “Do you?”

“No, not at all,” Zayn says quickly. “I mean, I like you. I like Niall too, but in a different way, but this... yeah. I totally want this, if you think it’s not gonna be a problem.”

Liam thinks about it for a moment, then shakes his head and shrugs. “I don’t think it will be.”

He leans back to look at Zayn and gives him a smile, which Zayn returns sweetly before turning his attention back to Niall. He watches him intently as Niall tugs off his trousers and boxers and stands at the foot of the bed, cock already half hard. 

Liam then watches Zayn as licks his lips and pushes down the sheets, scooting forward until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches for Niall, long fingers touching his hips gently as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Niall’s cock. He shoots Liam another questioning glance over his shoulder, and Liam gives him an encouraging smile because for some reason, this is okay. He remembers the slight jealousy he felt when he first saw Niall and Zayn kissing that night, but he also remembers how much he enjoyed watching the two of them together later, and yes, this is definitely okay. 

He leans back, hand moving down his chest to slide into his boxers, fingers tightening around his dick as he watches Zayn wrap a hand around Niall's increasingly hard cock and lick the tip experimentally. He sighs and relaxes against the pillow, eyes never leaving the other two men. 

"Fuck, your mouth," Niall murmurs, hand resting on the back of Zayn's head as he stares down at him with wide blue eyes. "You're incredible."

Zayn flashes him a quick smile before going back to work; taking more of Niall into his mouth. His cheeks hollow as he starts sucking him off while his index and thumb are wrapped around the base, stroking him at the same time. Liam loves watching this. When Zayn has him in his mouth, he's too focused on what he feels to really watch Zayn as much as he'd like, so he welcomes the opportunity to see this from the outside. 

His own hand tightens around his cock and he gives himself a couple of rough tugs before pulling his hand out of his boxers and pulling them off. He gets off the bed and moves to stand behind Niall, pressing against him and relishing the little jerk of Niall's hips. He grips his hips, digging his fingers into the pale flesh and then cups Niall's arse; spreading his cheeks. He trails his thumb across the crack, then traps the length of his cock between Niall's ass cheeks, wrapping an arm around his waist and brushing his lips over his shoulder. 

He stares down at Zayn; his eyes are closed, brows furrowed in concentration. He's obviously enjoying himself and Liam reaches down with his free hand; tugging gently on the silky strands of Zayn's dark hair. 

Niall leans back against him and groans, then turns his head to the side; lips brushing Liam's cheek. Liam reluctantly takes his eyes off Zayn to focus on Niall, giving him a smile before pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. He tastes the beer on Niall's tongue as he kisses him deeply, fingers brushing Niall's in Zayn's hair. 

His hips start moving automatically; tiny little thrusts against Niall's backside. When he breaks the kiss, he lets out a shaky breath and captures Niall's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugs lightly, feeling his stomach flutter at the low, guttural groan Niall lets out. 

"What do you want?" he asks after a moment. 

"This is fine," Niall manages, lips parted as he stares down at Zayn again who's circling the wet head of Niall's cock with his tongue, looking up at both of them through his lashes, and _fuck_ , he is beautiful. "This is more than fine," Niall adds, fingers trailing across Zayn's cheekbone. 

Zayn gives him a smirk and mouths the underside of Niall's cock, nipping at his balls. He closes his eyes as he rubs his cheek against Niall's cock, and both Niall and Liam stare down at him open-mouthed as Niall's dick leaves a trail of precome on Zayn's cheek. Liam reaches down to scoop it up with his thumb and licks it up; tasting Niall.

"I want him to fuck me," Niall groans, making up his mind. "I want Zayn to fuck me while you fuck him."

Liam swallows hard as the mere thought of it makes his cock twitch, and looks down to ask if that's what Zayn wants as well. Zayn's eyes darken as his pupils dilate, and he lets out a breathy moan, and yeah, it seems to be exactly what Zayn wants. 

Liam grins and closes his teeth around the sensitive skin on Niall's neck. "That can be arranged," he murmurs. "Get on the bed then."

Niall doesn't react immediately; still staring down into Zayn's eyes and leaning back against Liam; ass cheeks clenching around Liam's dick; gripping him hard.

When Liam takes a step back, Niall stumbles onto the bed, crawling up to the headboard and rolling over, back leaning against the headboard, hand wrapping around his cock almost right away; stroking lazily. 

Liam tears his eyes off him to hold out his hand to Zayn and pull him up, and then tugs him forward into his arms and kisses Niall's taste off his lips. Zayn whimpers into the kiss and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Liam's hair, tugging roughly before he lets go and gets on the bed as well. He leans over Niall and kisses him for a long moment before grabbing his legs and yanking him down with surprising strength. Niall moans helplessly and pulls his knees up to his chest, legs spread and ass exposed. 

Zayn can't seem to take his eyes off him as he blindly reaches for the lube on the bedside table, knocking Liam's alarm clock off it in the process. Liam snorts and picks it up, leaning against the headboard beside Niall as he watches Zayn slick his fingers. 

Liam focuses on Niall's neck again, trailing kisses down it and sucking a mark into his skin before realizing that maybe, that's not the best idea if Niall's going to start dating that guy soon, but it's too late now; the dark pink bruise already forming on Niall's pale skin. He inspects his work with satisfaction and looks back at Zayn just in time to watch him work a finger into Niall. 

"Fuck," Niall hisses breathlessly, hands gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Liam, wanting to give his hands something to do, wraps his fingers around Niall's cock and starts stroking him idly; not firmly enough to risk him coming already, but enough to make Niall want more and fuck up into his fist while at the same time trying to bear down on Zayn's fingers. 

"You're killing me," Niall groans, throwing an arm over his eyes, and Liam grins at Zayn who's working a second finger into Niall's tight little hole, lips parted as he looks down at Niall's ass.

Liam looks back at Niall whose face is flushed a blotchy pink, lips parted and glistening invitingly. Liam captures them with his own and kisses him hard, tongue wrapping around Niall's as his own mouth opens. He draws back just when Niall's about to deepen the kiss, and leans over him to wrap his lips around Niall's nipple instead, grazing his teeth over it teasingly. 

"Fuck," Niall whimpers, and Liam moves over to the other nipple while Niall's fingers slide into his hair. 

Liam leaves a wet trail of saliva on Niall's skin as he moves down to press his cheek against the coarse hair above his cock, mouth wrapping firmly around the base of his dick. He sucks his way upward, pushing himself up on his arm as he circles the head with the tip of his tongue, licking up the bead of precome gathered in the slit. He closes his mouth around Niall's erection, sinking down as much as he can and relaxing his throat to take all of him. 

Another whimper escapes Niall and he tugs on Liam's hair almost painfully, guiding his head as Liam's mouth moves up and down on him.

When Liam opens his eyes, he sees that Zayn's now fucking Niall with three fingers, and he groans around Niall as he watches those long, talented fingers move back and forth. 

He pulls off Niall's cock at the same time as Zayn withdraws his fingers for good, and has to laugh at the whine of protest coming from Niall. He presses a gentle kiss to his friend's protruding hip bone and sits up; watches intently as Zayn pulls on a condom. 

He smiles up at Zayn and ghosts his fingers across the sensitive inside of Niall's thigh, grinning when Niall flinches slightly. He pushes himself up finally and reaches for a pillow; sliding it under Niall's ass and Zayn gives him a quick smile as he positions himself at Niall's entrance and leans over him to trail kisses over his collarbone. 

"You ready?" Zayn asks, and Niall nods his head almost frantically. 

"Fuck yes, I've been ready forever," he murmurs. "Just fuck me, please."

Zayn licks his hips and braces himself above Niall with both arms, pressing against his hole. He slips away and is about to reach down to guide himself in, but Liam beats him to it, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Zayn's dick and aligning his length with Niall's hole. He watches as Zayn gives a firm thrust forward with his hips and slides past the first ring of muscles. He feels his mouth go dry as he watches Zayn slide in all the way; the rim of Niall's hole stretching almost impossibly around Zayn's cock. 

"God," he murmurs, deciding that's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he stays down there for a moment, watching Zayn draw back and push in again; give several shallow thrusts into Niall.

Niall's moaning while Zayn's quieter; just gasping softly as he starts fucking Niall a little faster; clearly unable to keep his thrusts slow and shallow. 

"You're," Liam hears Niall pant after a moment, "You're supposed to be fucking him, Liam."

Liam blinks and realizes that all he's been doing is staring at their joint bodies for the past couple of minutes. The prospect of burying himself inside Zayn is enough to make him act, and he reaches for a condom, sliding it over his dick. He adds a generous amount of lube and kneels behind Zayn, kissing his neck and shoulder lightly as he presses his cock against him. 

He's never done this before; wonders what it'll be like to fuck Zayn while Zayn is fucking Niall; hopes they'll get the rhythm right because he definitely has thought about this position in the past. He spreads Zayn's cheeks with both hands and presses his slick thumb into him. Liam knows he'll be able to take him without much preparation at all, considering he's opened him up properly with both his tongue and his cock earlier this morning, and he groans when Zayn's thrusts falter briefly and his muscles tighten around his finger. 

"Hold still for a moment," he murmurs into Zayn's ear as he positions himself and rubs the head of his cock against Zayn's entrance teasingly for a few moments, enjoying the other men's frustrated gasps. 

"Just fuck him already, Liam, I'm fucking dying here," Niall snaps finally, and Liam snorts at his impatience. He raises a brow at him as he looks at him over Zayn's shoulder but nods when he sees the desperation in Niall's eyes. His face is flushed, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, and Liam just stares for a while because fuck, he's gorgeous like this. 

"Liam," Niall hisses, and Liam snaps back to reality, nodding again as he looks down between his and Zayn's body. He strokes his cock a couple of times, then bites his lip as he pushes into him with one sure thrust. He buries himself balls deep inside Zayn and presses his face to the side of his neck as he sucks in a breath at the tightness surrounding him. 

"Can I move?" Zayn pants, blunt nails leaving crescents in the flushed skin of Niall's hips because he's gripping him so hard. 

"Yeah," Liam manages. "Yeah, move, I'll try to find a rhythm."

He groans when Zayn starts moving, and for a moment, it's awkward and clumsy as he tries to match his thrusts with Zayn's. It takes a moment for him to figure out when to push forward and when to withdraw, but after a few attempts, he figures it out and they move in tandem, the room filling with the sounds of their desperate panting and filthy slaps of skin on skin. 

Niall's moaning loudly whenever Zayn's hips snap forward roughly, and even Zayn, who's usually more quiet lets out the occasional groan. Liam's hands move up and down his sides; sometimes digging his fingers into his skin, sometimes just caressing him lightly as he keeps fucking into him again and again. 

Liam knows they won't last long like this, but that's okay; the intensity of the sensations are enough to make up for it. Zayn's thrusts become erratic and Liam knows that both he and Niall are close already. He's been with Niall enough times to know when he's about to come, and he reaches around Zayn's body to wrap his hand around Niall's cock, twisting his hand slightly as he yanks his orgasm right out of him. Niall tenses and his legs straighten as he arches up and comes, splashing over Liam's hand and his own belly, face scrunched up in pleasure. 

He feels Zayn's hips still and can tell when he's coming as well; he tightens around Liam's cock and lets out a whimpery gasp of, "Oh fuck."

Liam keeps moving his own hips, fucking into Zayn again and again as his own orgasm approaches and he buries his face in Zayn's neck, muffling his moan, burying himself deep inside Zayn one more time as he comes hard, body tensing against Zayn's back. 

"Oh my god," he breathes when he feels the last wave of his orgasm wash over him, and he finally stills, only barely managing to hold himself up. Zayn's already slumped on top of Niall, his body boneless as he shudders through the after effects of his orgasm. 

Liam stares down at the two of them for a moment, then finally draws out carefully, tugging off the condom and even managing to wrap it up in a tissue before he collapses beside the two other boys, breathing deeply. 

Niall's eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily while Zayn seems to have stopped breathing entirely and just stares at a spot somewhere above Liam's shoulder.

"You okay?" Liam laughs, and Zayn seems to snap out of it, managing a nod and a dazed grin. 

"That was incredible," he murmurs before pushing himself up on his knees and pulling out of Niall. Niall winces and Liam kisses his shoulder before taking the condom from Zayn and wrapping a tissue around it, placing it on the bedside table beside his own.

Zayn rolls onto his side beside Niall and throws an arm over him and Niall pats it lightly, drawing in a deep breath. 

He turns to look at Liam and reaches for him with his free hand. "Come here," he murmurs, and Liam goes willingly, snuggling into Niall's side and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"That was bloody fantastic, if I may say so," Niall manages when he finally seems to have recovered, a grin on his lips. He sobers up a little after a moment as he adds, "Too bad it was the last time."

Liam opens his mouth to respond, but Zayn beats him to it, nuzzling into Niall's neck as he murmurs, "Doesn't have to be. We have all day."

Niall grins and turns his head to bury his face in Zayn's messy hair. "I like the way you think."

Liam chuckles and laces his fingers with Zayn's on Niall's stomach, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand and squeezing his fingers. "Yeah. You're welcome to stay all afternoon and evening, and I'm sure we could go a few more times before the night is over..."

Niall lets out a breathless laugh and nods. "Probably," he agrees. "But now I need a nap. Jesus, you guys know how to wear me out."

Liam can't argue with that, and reaches for another Kleenex to wipe up Niall's come on his stomach before it dries, and then pulls the sheets up and over them, nuzzling his neck. 

He looks over at Zayn who seems to already be dozing off, and Niall looks like he isn't far behind. He smiles and presses a kiss to Zayn's forehead and Niall's shoulder, getting comfortable on his friend's other side, fingers once again lacing with his boyfriend's. 

He's looking forward to having Zayn in all sorts of positions for a long time in the future, but can't deny that he feels a slight pang at the idea of never having Niall again. But Niall's about to get into a relationship as well, so there's really nothing he can do about it. 

He shakes his head and tells himself that it'll be fine, and really, it will be. Zayn is everything he never thought he'd have, and more than enough to satisfy all his needs. He closes his eyes and it doesn't take much effort to make himself relax and stop thinking. 

When he's about to drift off to sleep himself, he thinks he hears Niall murmur, "Who knows? Maybe Harry's an adventurous sort and would be up to joining us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I AM NOT WRITING THAT FOURSOME. :))) It's already complicated enough with three guys; trying to keep track of four guys' limbs and stuff would kill me. But hey, if you feel like writing it, go ahead; I don't mind at all!
> 
> I'm so glad I'm finally done with this and I apologise for taking so long to wrap this up, aaah. 2014 was apparently my lazy year, fic-wise~
> 
> Anyway, hope the ending didn't disappoint, and thanks for reading!


End file.
